Plight
by iamQuoz
Summary: Brad could have never seen this coming, a chance passing of an alley ultimately leading to him saving the life of a battered young boy. Also, as far as this fic is conserned, Kurt never transfered.
1. Plight

Plight

A.N: Lots of angst, some gore, cruelty, violence, raw emotion, pain, suffering,& depression. You have been warned, also I don't own Glee.

Chapter 1

Brad could have never seen this coming, a chance passing of an alley ultimately leading to him saving the life of a battered young boy. This boy, wounded, his clothes were tattered and had slashes that made it appear as if he had be attacked to within an inch of his life. Barely conscience and breathing ragged.

But before we can get to that part, we must first understand one of this boy's many plights.

_Your no son of ours! _these were the words that rung in his mind. The thing he would always remember his parents saying to him. As they **threw **him out of the house, with nothing more than the clothes on his back, and bruises from enraged fists on his chest. They couldn't get him out of the house fast enough, and so he ran into the dreary night.

He headed to the nearest police station, which was when he got jumped by two muggers who forced him into an alleyway. He didn't have anything to give them, so instead they found it fit to kick him and punch him. One of them had a knife and he cut his shirt and skin in slashes. They broke his ribs and slashed him more and more.

He bled, his broken ribs made it difficult to breath. The muggers fled, after they had enough. I pity anyone else whom had the misfortune to run into them, for that night, they were out for blood. So the boy lay crumpled on the ground, clinging to conscience.

And even though he felt that his life was ruined. Even though he now knew that his only relatives that he had didn't love him. Even in the face of all that had happened because of one loaded sentence.

The teen still had the will to live.

So he mustered up all the strength he could, and let out a yell.

_"H-help!" _he shook, and without thinking he added a much quieter, "_I don't want to die here!"_

)()()()()()(

Brad was enjoying a brisk evening stroll, even though the night was dreary. The holidays had found him in good spirits. This was the new year, and he was going to start off January right!

He strolled on ward, but then he paused.

_What was that?_ Brad peered into the ominous alley, listening closely.

_I could of sworn I heard a- _

_"I don't want to die here!"_

With that Brad rushed into the alley, and his eyes fell upon the boy. The boy managed a weak look at him, and Brad fumbled for his cell phone.

"Hello, this is 9-1-1 what is the nature of your emergency?"

"I'm in an alley, and there is this kid- hang with me kid, you're going to make it, don't you die on me!-he beaten up real bad, he needs an ambulance!

"Calm down sir, please state your location and dispatch will send an ambulance to you"

Brad rattled off the addresses of the two buildings he was between quickly.

"Until the paramedics arrive, don't attempt to move him. Stop any bleeding with applied pressure and try to keep him warm."

Brad took off his coat, and attempted to stop some of the bleeding, and would also keep the boy warmer.

"Stay on the line until the paramedics get there, and notify me of any change in his condition."

)(

The ambulance arrived, and the paramedics loaded him into the back. They started to try and stabilize him.

The ambulance driver yelled to Brad, "are you riding with him?"

Brad was confused, "I guess I am..." he replied unsure.

He climbed into the back as they sped away to the hospital.

_Don't die on me kid, hang in there, you're going to make it..._

The thin brown haired boy couldn't have looked more fragile... bruises and cuts, blood and broken bones.

Before he finally lost conscience, he gathered enough air in his lungs, and enough strength to manage to whisper a simple thing.

_"A-Andrew_... " He breathed out, although the doctors were going to need his last name to find his medical records... he almost couldn't bring himself to say it, _"Marksman"_

Andrew then slipped into unconsciousness, as Brad leaned in worriedly. The paramedic told him not to worry too much, and that the shock would be less on Andrew's system this way.

Brad still worried for the boy's life, the life that had been so suddenly thrust into his hands.

)()()()(

The cliché of waking up on a hospital bed, to the sound of a heart monitor. The sound of the heart monitor is comforting, and creepy at the same time...

I didn't expect to see any one there, but the man that had found me sat beside my bed, sleeping in his chair. _"Hey... you there!"_ My voice was raspy and ragged, barely above a whisper. However the man heard me, and stirred in his sleep.

"Oh, your awake, good!" The man smiled "If you're wondering where your parents are..."

I winced, any news about them has got to be bad...

"I don't know how to tell you this, but you have to know" The man seemed uneasy.

I nodded and whispered, _"Tell me your name first..."_ I had to know his name...

"Brad Ellis, and I'm afraid I have bad news for you"

I averted my eyes... This must be pretty bad.

"Your parents..." Brad paused "Disowned you"

Shock... A wall of pure shock

'My parents weren't going to pay for my hospital treatments', I figured that might of been the bad news or 'They refused to show up'. This was worse by so many times... they haven't even invented a finite number 'times worse'! I finally settled on _**This is a quadrillion times worse than my worst fears!**_

A doctor came in reading a clipboard, he spoke in an official tone of voice. "Mr. Marksman, Mr. Ellis here has... in light of your obvious physical and parental problems... has agreed to cover your medical expenses."

I looked at Brad shocked at what I was hearing, how could I ever repay him?

"He is also extending his hospitality, and going to offer you a room at his home during your recovery."

Obviously this man had been sent by the very Heavens above, tears of joy streamed down my face. I rasped out _"oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

He smiled back at me and simply said "You're very welcome," He said softly, "Now listen to the doctor, he's going to explain the surgery procedures to you."

I nodded as the doctor began reading off his chart.

**AN: Andrew changes his last name and meets the Glee club in the **_**next chapter**_**. Also props if you figured out what he said that made his parents so enraged. Good, bad, or just plain ugly?**

**R&R!**


	2. Interdependent

Plight

Ch 2: Interdependent

Imagine the most annoying thing in the world, whether that be the persistent fly buzzing around your head, or that car alarm that keeps going off, seemingly stopping then beginning again. Being badgered by multiple questions about what happened during what hopefully will be the worst night of my life, is ten times more annoying than those things.

I suppose I should of expected it though. They wheeled me over to the physical therapy section of the hospital (because I was still weak to walk very far) and they started to explain the various procedures that they were going to put me through. Out of the corner of my eye I saw another boy about my age, who was also in a wheelchair, enter the rehab center.

"Oh, Hey Brad... What are you doing here?" The boy said curiously

Brad just gestured at me, not saying anything to the boy.

"Oh... Hi there" The boy smiled "I'm Artie!"

Artie waved, I responded with a watery smile.

_"Hi... I'm Andrew"_ I managed weakly, realizing he was the first person, other than Brad, that I had said anything to. Artie just smiled again, he was looking past my injuries and seeing the person beneath the bandages. Artie also didn't have the sympathetic tone of voice everyone else around this accursed place had.

It wasn't that he wasn't sympathetic, It's just that he seemed to know how sick I was of sympathy right now."Can you sing?" Artie asked suddenly "Cause the Glee club at William McKinley High school could use another member.

Brad had told me earlier about my new school's Glee club, I didn't know whether or not I could sing but I defiantly wanted to join regardless.

So I nodded the affirmative, as he was wheeled away to his appointment.

)()()()(

After I could walk without crutches, which took me about a week, I was allowed to leave the hospital. Brad thought it would be a good idea for me to meet the Glee club during their after school practice. I suppose meeting some new friends before my first official day at school does sound good.

Brad had bought me a spate of new clothes, not many were my style but I'm not complaining. I finally settled on a plain maroon shirt and simple blue jeans, the clothes felt too simple. However, these clothes won't attract _unwanted attention. _

We got their early enough that we were the only ones there, although it didn't stay that way for long. Soon a loud and talkative girl arrived, and started talking **at** us. All I could do was stare and blink, she was a constant audio barrage of word vomit. I decided quickly that she was a drama queen, and that I was afraid of her and would avoid her at all costs.

Next was a Goth Asian chick, with another Asian kid. They seemed nice enough, and unlike Rachel (whom had wasted no time making sure to introduce herself and anyone else who came into the room) Tina and Mike were quietly reserved.

Artie showed up next (thank heavens) I walked up to him and whispered _"I would like to sit next to you"_ He nodded and he wheeled over to the far left of the front row, and I sat in the chair next to him.

Then another loud girl burst into the room, startling me so much that I grabbed one of arties' armrests. Mercedes introduced herself as 'the resident diva', and she was dressed fabulously.

All these people were making me nervous, and my grip on the wheelchair's arm rest was turning my knuckles white. Artie drew my attention to this fact, and offered up his hand instead. I cautiously took his hand, and he gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

Just then a tall boy walked in, with a slightly shorter... fashionable boy.

My breath caught the slightest bit, my hand crushed Artie's the littlest bit more.

Finn and Kurt, stepbrothers just recently. I got a jock vibe from Finn, and a confidant airs radiating off of Kurt.

Then a kid with Beiber-cut died-blond hair and a stupid look on his face, walked in with a cheerleader. I winced, cheerleaders are the most intimidating people I have ever had the misfortune to deal with. Sam and Quinn, Quinn is the **head cheerleader** and Sam is on the football team (of course).

A tough looking kid with a Mohawk sauntered into the room... he's in glee club, really?

Two more cheerleaders (just kill me now) a confidant Latino brunet and an obviously ditzy blond walked into the room together.

"Artie... why is he in my seat?" The kindergarten quality in her voice was unmistakable "Why is he holding your hand?"

"He's new here, and he's a little nervous." Artie smiled "You don't mind if he sits with us today, do you?"

"Of course not Artie," She said cheerfully, as she sat in the seat next to mine "I love meeting new people!" She smiled "My name is Brittany!"

"Okay kids..." A older man entered the room, "I've been informed by Brad" The man pointed to Brad, "That we have a new glee club member!"

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" I shifted in my seat uncomfortably and shrugged.

"I'm Andrew..."

"Andrew what?" Mercedes (Jones; as she had proudly announced) "You've got to have a last name white boy!"

I looked at Brad, pleading for help. He only smiled, and I understood completely.

"Andrew...Ellis" I smiled, as Rachel basically shouted "That's Brad's last name!"

They all looked at me and then Brad, then back at me. "Yeah, our last names are interdependent... I'm his... _nephew_."

Brad nodded as everyone (except Artie, Brittany, Brad, and Mr. Shue) all started talking at once.

)()()()()()(

Good so far? The Angst is yet to truly begin! Rate and review!


	3. Wrought

**AN: To explain Andrew's character: He knows a lot about stuff, random(ish) trivia is his forte!**

Wrought

My nightmares are wrought with pain, and when I wake up I can still feel the kicks, the punches. Mostly, however, I find myself repeating the entire horrid experience over and over in my head. How badly my parents reacted... '_you're no son of ours!_' rings loudly in my mind. I cannot stop the vivid images of blood from flashing back into my mind.

The memories cause me to twist and turn, and hiss in pain. Pain; ever since that horrid day it hasn't completely gone away.

The pain only seems to lessen, if only a little, when I am around B... err, Uncle Brad. Artie helps me realize that it could of been a lot worse... which somehow makes me feel better, even though that sounds rather horrid of me.

In fact, other than Artie or Uncle Brad, I haven't so much as said a word to anyone else.

I managed to drag myself through school, somehow... Still not quite sure how I managed it. People just treated me like I wasn't anything other just than a hallway obstruction. The only 'Gleek' that I had a class with was the fellow with the Mohawk; Puck.

I did, however, manage to find them in the cafeteria.

"Hey, new kid!"

I turned around... _a bunch of surly jocks, they seem to be looking for trouble..._

"You know that sitting with Homo-explosion is social suicide, right?"

I froze, I couldn't breathe; Jocks scare me like no other. I almost started to panic, I couldn't do anything.

Artie wheeled up (_Thank heavens_) "Hey Andrew, glad I found you..." He smiled up at me.

The jocks looked at Artie then at me "Oh, you're already one of those losers" he sneered at me

"Back off Karofsky, Azimio" Artie crossed his arms... _I wouldn't have the guts to talk to __**anyone**__ like that..._

That is what I'd thought... until... "Or what?" The taller one sneered menacingly.

I have never had a intimidating bone in my body, but my injuries gave me an idea.

"Hey Jock-boy, I don't know who you think you are, but I'll tell you I faced down three armed muggers just a week ago, and I'm better off than them..."

The pain I'd gone through this past week had lent my voice a 'I have had just about enough' quality. I used this to full advantage.

I shook my head "Those funerals were closed casket"(sure, a lie but a good one) I leered "and if you mess with _any_ of my friends I will...**defend** them anyway I can!"

The two Jocks looked shaken, taken aback by my sudden boldness. I shifted my weight forward into an offensive posture. I allowed all the anger and resentment that I had felt about my parents show on my face, and I cracked my knuckles. "You got that?" I finished bluntly

The two Jocks backed up with their hands up "Okay man, we got you" The African American one said. They both walked away, Artie tugged on my sleeve "Where did that come from?"

"I'm not sure..."

When I got to the table the Glee club looked aghast at what I had just done.

"That was amazing, stupid, but amazing!" Kurt gushed.

"That was a bad boy 'tude worthy of even me." Puck said nodding and giving me a thumbs up.

"Was the part about the closed casket..." Quinn wondered "true?"

_"No, I have no idea where that came from..."_ My acute shyness had crept back quickly, my adrenaline had gone.

I could only shrug as Artie explained that the trauma I had gone through...

Kurt looked especially shocked. "Your parents _kicked you_ out of the house?" He covered his mouth with his hand.

"Why would anyone's parents..." Puck began, as they all stole a glance at Quinn

Quinn remarked back sharply "He obviously was not kicked out of his house for the exact same reason as I was!"

"Teenage pregnancy?" It was a guess she looked stunned. "Did you tell him Artie?"

"Artie didn't tell me, it was a guess." I explained "It was the only thing that I could think of when you said I couldn't have the same reason..."

"What was the reason?" Finn asked curiously "Unless you don't want to tell -"

"I told them..." I quieted down _"I told them that I was gay"_

Kurt dropped his fork, the table got very quiet...

_Please, don't let this be rejection..._

The bell rang, and I ran out of there like they'd gone rabid...

)()()()()()()(

I was almost afraid of going to Glee practice today... but Uncle Brad is their piano accompaniment, so I decided I would go.

Kurt was already in the room... I stood outside. I felt the need for a human shield...

Rachel walked up "Are you going in?" she peered at me curiously. I gestured towards the door, "Talented star performers first" She smiled, "Why can't everyone else see my star potential?

"They must all be blind to the truth" I followed behind her using her as a distraction from my entry.

"Hey Andrew..." Busted... I had hoped to hide behind the band equipment... "Is it true... are you really-"

"Is it some sort of problem with you, who I am?" I said defensively

"No, no, no... quite the opposite..." The way he was talking to me... it hit me only just then.

I'd been blind to him because I feared further rejection, I had completely ignored the signs... It was if I'd ignored them because I didn't think it could be true...

"Your..." I couldn't believe it "your..."

"Yeah..." he nodded

"Get a room you two" Santana sneered.

I could feel the color that reached my face and I winced at the innuendo.

Thankfully Mr. Shue arrived just then, and the awkward silence ended before it could begin.

)()()()()()()(

"So... your dad didn't freak...?" I suppose it was obvious, he being still in his own home and all. but I still wanted to hear it.

"Yeah, he said he'd known I was different since I was three" Kurt shrugged his shoulders. Kurt invited me to the Hummel-Hudson residence (against my better judgment, I said yes) and he was waiting for His dad, and step-mother (that's how he'd said it _mother _not _mom_) to return home. _Kurt_ greet his father _Burt_ (gee, what an interesting insight into Kurt's name...) and explained that he'd invited a friend over...

Burt glanced warily at my bandages, "What happened to you kid?"

"Not a kid... technically, just had my eighteenth birthday" I physically felt a wall of intimidation sent my way I winced. "and what exactly are you getting at?"

_Oh... I get it, he's protecting Kurt..._

We're just friends, I'm new in school, and" I let out a manly belch "Excuse me, I had a little too much soda; and I'm really into football memorabilia, and Kurt thought I'd like to see your collection.

(a lie, but he had a rather large collection of something football related in his living room, and I was aiming to making him think I was just a regular boy.)

Kurt shook his head... he gestured his dad over and explained my situation, including the part that I was now staying with my 'Uncle'.

I hugged both of my knees to my chest and fought the tears that threatened to escape my tear ducts.

_"I'm getting so I don't trust anyone anymore... sorry about the football memorabilia lie... I've been ling to myself so much I-" _My quieted talking was interrupted suddenly by two strong arms embracing me "Those parents of yours were really lousy, you didn't deserve any of this."

_"Brad... he's not my Uncle... he found me in an alley after some muggers beat me up." _I sobbed.

Kurt gasped... obviously shocked

_"He rode with me to the hospital... where I was told my parents disowned me..."_ I started to cry, Burt only hugged me tighter as Kurt started to tear up with me.

_"Brad... paid my medical bills, he's letting me stay with him..." _I explained _"I hated my former last name so much... when you guys asked me for my last name... I couldn't say it."_

I took a deep breath, I was still crying when Kurt's step mom and Finn came into view, they had been both listening, and now I saw that they were crying too.

_"So I lied about my last name being Brad's, and since Rachel brought that similarity up... I lied again, claiming to be his nephew..."_

I choked a little, sobbing over my breathing _"I have horrid nightmares whenever I manage to sleep, and I keep remembering the emotional and physical pain..."_

I was shaking so violently, because of the sobbing, that I couldn't continue talking.

Instead, I continued to sob, on Burt's shoulder

)()()()()()(

I felt a lot better after I told them all of this.

I had calmed down considerably in the last hour, and they all insisted that I stay over for dinner. So I called Uncle Brad (I'm still calling him that... he treats me like I'm a blood relative after all) to tell him I had been invited to dinner and that I'd be a bit later that I'd originally thought. Brad thought it was great, the way I was making friends so fast.

I smiled, I haven't smiled in a lone while. When I hung up the phone, I walked over to the kitchen to see if I could help... and I was nearly shooed out.

"Cooking helps me relax..." I explained, so she instructed me to stir the soup. I tasted the soup... It was a bit flat... "Do you have any spices?" Kurt's step- err...Carol nodded, "we have a spice rack, it was given to me as a wedding present" she pointed to the middle cupboard.

I rooted through the spices until... "Ah-ha, Cilantro!" Carol eyed me curiously... I shrugged, "I like cooking enough to take a few classes..." I explained "Do you mind if I..."

She nodded and I added a pinch, and stirred it in.

At dinner I sat awkwardly at Burt's end of the table, Carol complemented the soups' flavor, and asked me what the other spices were good for...

I listed what each of the spices, that I'd seen in there spice rack, were good for.

"Arrow Root is a thickener, good for making hearty stews; Basil is good for seasoning pizza, spaghetti sauce, sausage, soup, tomato juice, dressings, and salads, and anything you'd otherwise season with oregano"

They looked impressed so far... and all this talking of a familiar subject made me happy

"Caraway seed are very versatile, but the most common use is in bread or pastries; Cilantro is good in stews, soup, fish, salads, noodle dishes... stuff like that."

"That's what you used on this soup right?" Carol said astounded "You must be a really good cook..."

I shrugged "I make a mean pie..." I chuckled, "My specialty is what I like to call 'Heart Healthy Mud Pie'" Burt seemed suddenly interested in all our food talk.

"Heart healthy?"

I nodded, "I made it using a list of ingredients that the surgeon general says are heart-friendly.

Burt smiled..."Pie...I like pie, What's in it?"

"The crust is made of Graham cracker crumbs, unsweetened cocoa, unsweetened applesauce, a little bit of sugar, cinnamon, a small bit of margarine. The filling is Nonfat frozen coffee yogurt and a little bit of dark chocolate syrup.

"Doesn't sound half bad..."

_Burt must really want a piece of pie... why was he so interested in the 'Heart Healthy' part?_

Kurt sighed "I have to admit, even though it's a dessert, It sounds healthy enough...

"It only takes about..." I thought it over " With a five minute preparation time, and ten minute baking time... with a few minutes of cooling... only about 17 to 20 minutes to make."

Everyone seemed very interested with my pie recipe... I took a pen and paper from a desk and scribbled down the instructions on how to make the pie, then I excused myself from the table.

)()()()()()()()(

Rachel's Dad's may mean well... but this "Even gay people have rights" speech was getting rather long winded...

Everyone in glee club knew... how much longer until the whole town figured it out?

I found myself wanting to run screaming from Rachel's home several times... Somehow I managed to stay though...

Some lady showed up in the middle of the speech, she held a screaming kid in her arms, she seemed on the verge of tears... "Beth has been crying for hours... I think she might be sick or..."

I looked at the baby her face was red from crying and tears streaming down her face.

"Who's this?" The lady looked at me suspiciously... _she looked like an older version of Rachel._

"A kid having a rough time... dealing with his orientation..."

_well, not entirely true... I was having a rough time dealing with the rehash of my realization... but I knew for sure what my orientation is..._

"Oh..." Beth squirmed and continued crying... "She doesn't have a fever... I went to the doctors, they couldn't figure it out." Shelby (as I later was told was her name) started to look very upset "she isn't cut, scrapped, isn't really old enough for teething..."

"How old is she?" I wondered aloud. "I started teething at 3 and a half months... even though the bracket time was four to seven months. I was told I cried a lot because I wasn't allowed to bite anything, even though the primary way babies explore and learn is with their mouths..."

I shrugged, "I was told, as soon as I was given a teething ring, I shut right up..."

Shelby looked hopeful...

I went over and washed my hands, and walked back over to the baby and offered it to her. She gummed (no teeth yet, so she isn't really "biting') my finger... and she was silent...

"Girls tend to get their teeth in early..." I said "and cold temperatures makes teething more painful..."

"How do you know all this?" Shelby marveled

I shrugged "Once I learned I was once a baby, I started learning how babies grow up, and what is and isn't normal..."

"Anything else I should know about teething?"

"I could recommend some good literature, and if she pulls her ears when teething offer up a chilled soft teething ring..."

Shelby only nodded, as she offered the baby her finger. "I'll be sure to get her a teething ring... thanks..." she smiled wide as she left the house...

**AN: I know... I know, this was a long chapter... I couldn't help it, It seemed to write it self...**

**Next chapter I will add a bucket full more of angst and a dash more of trouble, and another confrontation with the main antagonists!**

**Rate and Review!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\/**


End file.
